St Titan
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: After the defeat of Slade, the Titans are given an all-expense paid vacation to the beautiful island of St. Thomas-- but everything isn't as it seems...Pairings: RobStar, BBTer,and a few others-- read to find out!
1. The Call

Hey guys; finally got around to writing that story I told you about. I just need to get it out of my head while everything is fresh. This is about my trip to St. Thomas.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND I AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

They may call someone who steals another's story a Plagiarist, but as far I am concerned they are a demon of which has stolen another's soul.

" Talking

_Thinking_

* * *

**St. Titan**

**Chapter One: The Call**

It was about high noon in Jump City, the city feeling much safer now; Considering that the Titans had be rid their city of that pesky Slade guy. The city had gone through a great deal of peril before it all could be safe again.

The Titans had cleaned up Titans' Tower for the most part. They were just kicking back and relaxing. They had even cracked the windows for a change. And as a certain masked boy sat by the window side, the wind delicately tussling his hair.

_RING! RING!_

Robin reached for the phone, he was sleeping until heard such a disturbance, "Hello?"

Robin listened as intently as feasible as only awas-napping-person can. After the man was finished speaking, Robin set the phone down gently. Allowing the information to sink in, he yawned and stretched. He remembered something about a trip. And…

"Yo, who called?" Cyborg asked as he wandered into the main room.

"The mayor."

"Oh, 'nother lecture on how grateful the city people are?"

"No," he said blinking (like you could tell) and yawning again, "He said they decided to send us on an all expense paid trip to St. Thomas."

Cyborg about hit the roof at this news, "MAN! YOU AREN'T EXCITED?"

"I guess it'll be fun..."

"Leave the poor sleeping person alone." Beast Boy joked as he walked into the main room with Starfire lagging behind him, "I'd hate to see you as a beggar."

Beast Boy hunched down, and closed one eye while pretending to have a cane, "Now you sunny, GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"

Starfire laughed as loud as she possibly could. Holding her stomach she replied, "That was one of good, Beast Boy!"

"Very funny…" Cyborg snarled.

"And this has to do with what?"

Beast Boy jumped, it was Raven sneaking up on him again, "Don't do that!"

"What's all the commotion guys?" Terra inquired while running down the stairs.

Cyborg just put on a big smile, "WE GET TO GO ON A TRIP!"

The others all lit up, "Sweet!" Beast Boy called.

"Wondrous!" Starfire cheered.

"Awesomeness!" Terra replied with an amazed expression.

"Yay." Raven droned.

"Oh now you're just sounding like Robin." Cyborg accused Raven as he put hands on his hips.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I came in here to see who was on the phone. I asked Robin. He just said it was the mayor. I thought it was some lecture. But NO he was telling us about this trip. So I was like "BOOYA!" And Robin's like "SLADE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!"."

"He has a point Friend Raven, are you not happy?" Starfire inquired.

"I guess it might be fun, but only because I'll be able to stay away from you guys."

Starfire looked extremely depressed, she lowered her head, and with her jade eyes watering, she nodded her understanding.

"No can do, you two are going to be with me." Terra told them and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders.

Normally this would be when Robin ordered them to do something, like pack. He did no such thing. The Titans turned to see their fearless leader leaning against the wall next to the windows.

"C'mon ya'll, let's go pack!" Cyborg suggested.

The others agreed, "I'm gonna take my tofu!" Beast Boy stated as he ran up the stairs.

"I'm bringing duct tape." Raven stated as she floated toward her room.

"That's callous."

"Do you even know what that word means?"

"Not really, but I heard Terra use it once."

Raven just sighed and continued her way. Beast Boy followed her closely just so he could taunt her some more. But as the other Titans went to pack, Starfire had stayed back for a moment.

With one arm over his stomach and the other laying loosely on the floor next to him, Starfire thought he looked exceptionally cute. She smiled and approached him. Sitting there next to him made her realize how much he meant to her.

Stroking back some of his locks from his tired forehead, "Robin; Sleep well."

She paused a moment studying his features, he did look thoroughly exhausted, "And do not worry of your packing; I shall do it for you."

Starfire was about to leave when she felt someone yank her down, "Thanks." He whispered into ear before returning to his original position.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Next Day…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So when are we supposed to go to this thing?" Terra asked walking down the stairs.

"This thing! Terra it's a vacation!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Terra just rolled her eyes, _Drama King…_

"Actually, we're supposed to go to the airport." Cyborg corrected.

"Dude, you said it was in America."

"I said it was a territory of America."

"Don't confuse him too much." Raven half-joked.

"You're all late!" Robin exploded, "We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago!"

"Oh really? It would've been nice if YOU HAD ACTUALLY TOLD US LAST NIGHT!" Cyborg fired back.

"No more mean talking! I have already placed the bags of luggage into our vehicle of transport." Starfire quieted them.

"Good; Titans GO!" Robin exclaimed in his normal fashion. _It felt good to say that again…_

"What about Breakfast?" Beast Boy asked holding his stomach.

"We'll eat when we get there."

"But it's four in the morning, the stores won't open until seven!"

"Deal with it."

Beast Boy just grumbled and filed out the door. The great chase against time was on.

* * *

Yeah, I know the beginning sucked. I'm working on it. Beginnings are so hard for me to formulate as far as writing goes. Oh, and pardon the lame ending. Please critique me. 


	2. Airport of Tribulation

Sorry for the delay!

**NNY273000- ****YES! There will be so much BBxTer fluff; you will all drown in it! Raven shippers be warned….**

**Antimatter Manticore- ****Yeah, I just had to have something funny in there. I've done that before, quite embarrassing it is…And I'm sorry for not reviewing all of your stories. ;; Is it ok if I limit myself to the Titan ones? (Not that your other stories aren't cool...)**

**LunaML- ****Actually by fifteen minutes late, I meant; you know how you normally leave to get to the airport like two or three hours before a plane is supposed to depart? That's what my intentions were, but apparently they have been distorted. My faux pas! **

**Angel of Nightmare's-13- No I live in the states like everyone else. :) **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND I AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

They may call someone who steals another's story a Plagiarist, but as far I am concerned they are a demon of which has stolen another's soul.

" Talking

_Thinking_

* * *

**St. Titan****Chapter Two: Airport of Tribulation**

Beast Boy just grumbled and filed out the door. The great chase against time was on. All of them piled into the T-Car and with a sharp blare of the car's engine they headed toward the airport. After about three hours of Beast Boy's constant moaning about how long it was taking, his constant pestering of Raven and Terra, and about how he was hungry, Cyborg pulled the car into one of garage parking spaces.

Raven really didn't know how Beast Boy could muster all of that annoyance considering he was "tired" and "hungry", but she soon stopped caring. All of the Titans clambered out, to the exception of Cyborg, and took their bags.

"Hey ya'll, I'm taking the car. Meet ya'll later." Cyborg told them and drove toward the airport car deposit. (I don't know what you would call it. ;-;)

They waved to him and headed toward the entrance. The sliding doors opening to reveal the busy interior of the airport. Luckily enough for the Titans, they were awake enough to show some enthusiasm and wonder as they walked toward the teller.

"This is surely a place of wonder. Robin, why have you never brought us here?" Starfire asked.

"It's called an airport. It's for people who want to fly." He explained.

She floated off the ground a few inches, "But I can fly?"

"Long distance; Don't worry you'll like it."

The Titans were having a somewhat interesting time remembering what it was like to be in an airport before they heard a manly wail behind them. Turing they found Cyborg continuing to yell about something.

Walking inthe door in ahuff overto his friends, Cyborg explained, "I went to put my car on the plane, and they said I couldn't drive it on. So I was ok with it until he "accidentally" mashed the side window into the sideinterior of the under plane storage!"

The others gasped with looks of terror, Cyborg's precious "baby" had been banged up, and he looked quite pissed.

"Now, now," Robin said calmly, "Let's just check in and get breakfast."

Cyborg nodded, but still with a menacing look. Raven walked to his side, "Don't worry, we can always curse them later." And then departed with the others.

Cyborg gave her a real strange look, despite the fact that she wouldn't see it, and shook his head, "You REALLY do like scaring people don't you Rae!"

She gave him a slight evil smile and turned back toward the line. Beast Boy snickered and looked back at Cyborg who just so happened to be catching up with them, "You haven't figured that out yet man? That's like Raven's job. Too bad my job of making EVERYONE LAUGH doesn't work." He called, and gave a puppy-dog pout toward Raven.

"Not gonna happen."

"Yeah, you come off as annoying anyway." Terra laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just you wait until we get on the plane." Beast Boy said in a fake menacing way.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do? Annoy me to death?"

"Nah, I just thought I would make a whole bunch of faces until you laugh. And then I could tickle you. Oooo and…" Beast Boy continued to ramble on about how he would torture Terra, the others just kind of tuned him out.

* * *

Well this is where it ends for now. Sorry I can't write more. ;-; I'm trying to finish all of my works. Luv ya guys:D 


	3. Breakfast

Hey guys; finally got around to writing that story I told you about. I just need to get it out of my head while everything is fresh. This is about my trip to St. Thomas.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND I AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

They may call someone who steals another's story a Plagiarist, but as far I am concerned they are a demon of which has stolen another's soul.

" Talking

_Thinking_

* * *

**St. Titan**

**Chapter Three: Breakfast**

"Nah, I just thought I would make a whole bunch of faces until you laugh. And then I could tickle you. Oooo and…" Beast Boy continued to ramble on about how he would torture Terra, the others just kind of tuned him out.

"YAY!" Beast Boy screamed while running full-fledged down the pathway.

He had spotted an open restaurant.

"Gee, didn't take him long to stop being hungry and tired, did it?" Raven commented with a smart-assed tone.

The others soon followed Beast Boy in a similar fashion, completely ignoring her comment.

"I stand corrected." She moped before walking over slowly.

After getting what they ordered, the Titans all sat at a table together. Beast Boy was pouting because they had no food he liked, but was keeping himself entertained by playing with jelly packets. Starfire had found the wonder of Cream Cheese, and bagels. Terra was able to order sushi, which amazed everyone else. Cyborg didn't really seem hungry but was picking at his muffin. Robin and Raven, on the other hand, were sipping their coffee or tea with utter distaste.

"Tell me again why we had to take this trip with all these lunatics?" Raven scoffed.

"You got me...but Star does look quite cute with the cream cheese splotch by her mouth…Let me get that for you Star…" Robin trailed off.

"Ah, the tortures of love…such a horrible thing…a disease… "

"What's the matter with love Rae? Everyone falls in love sometime." Cyborg cut in noticing her comment.

"Yeah, not me. It controls your mind, and ruins you."

"No it doesn't. It's not a disease either…How can I explain it? You know how you have good bacteria and bad bacteria? Well, some diseases are bad, and some are good, love is one of them."

Raven was about to make a sarcastic comment, but she took his words to heart. Hispast was nearly asbad as her own...considering hers involved demons that wanted to take over the world.

"C'mon Titans, time to get the terminal." Robin commanded, "And for the love of God, Beast Boy, don't take any of those jelly packets with you!"

"What? What? Is there something on my face?" Beast Boy asked, still joking around by sticking the packets to his face, Terra laughing hysterically.

* * *

Okies, finally got it done! I'll update soon. Chao! 


	4. Airplane Madness

Hey guys; finally got around to writing that story I told you about. I just need to get it out of my head while everything is fresh. This is about my trip to St. Thomas.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND I AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

They may call someone who steals another's story a Plagiarist, but as far I am concerned they are a demon of which has stolen another's soul.

" Talking

_Thinking_

* * *

**St. Titan**

**Chapter Four: Airplane Madness**

"C'mon Titans, time to get the terminal." Robin commanded, "And for the love of God, Beast Boy, don't take any of those jelly packets with you!"

"What? What? Is there something on my face?" Beast Boy asked, still joking around by sticking the packets to his face, Terra laughing hysterically.

Robin just kinda growled under his breath and marched toward the terminal gates. Starfire stopped laughing at Beast Boy's antics long enough to realize his stress, not that she didn't normally notice these things, so she flew to his side and smiled.

"Robin, we are on the vacation, should you not be happy?"

He gave her a small smile, "Sure Star," he paused looking down, "I guess I'm still kinda tired."

She perked up again, "Would you like to sit by me on the...plane?" she asked with some confusion of whether not she used the right word for the vehicle they were riding in.

"Plane's right." he said noticing her hesitation, "And I'd like to sit by you. Do you want the window seat?"

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Terra were still making a ruckus, which was just pissing off Raven. Raven just couldn't stand it anymore, "Can you laugh anymore? Gosh Terra, show some control! He's a bumbling idiot with brainless jokes that aren't even worth laughing at!" She growled before turning back around, and heading toward the front of their posse.

Terra was about to get mad, but Beast Boy's sudden mocking of Raven made her laugh even harder.

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy called, not waiting for his answer, "Can we get ice cream at the next stop?"

Robin sighed in frustration, "If it will get you two to stop laughing and making such a scene."

"And that's a wrap people!" Beast Boy replied pretending to be a director.

"I am soooo going to kill someone on this trip…" Raven muttered under her breath, while continuing to shuffle along like she had something stuck to her shoes.

"Want any help?" Cyborg asked good-heartedly, trying to lighten the mood.

Her purple eyes looked up him with a 'Ha-ha, not funny…' vibe, before she returned to staring at the ground.

"I was serious ya know? I wouldn't mind duck-taping the little salad head." Cyborg continued giving Beast Boy a mock vengeful look.

"Heh," Raven said, with her monotone still in tact, "It'd take more than duck tape to make him shut his big yap."

After much ado, the plane was finally ready for boarding, and the anxious Titans scrambled to be first in line. Robin just gave them a disgruntled glare, "Titans! Show some composure!"

"Very smooth Robin." Raven said with sarcasm dripping from her every word.

Raven walked at a leisurely pace, taking a few moments to glare at Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were still kind of wrestling with each other, "A-hem." She said striking an impatient pose.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped what they were doing and looked at her with attentive eyes, before looking toward one another realizing what she meant, "Ladies first!" the two said sheepishly, allowing Raven, Terra, and Starfire to walk ahead of them.

Terra and Starfire just giggled as they walked by while joking to Raven about their obedience, Raven agreed while hiding her giggles.

"Dude, we just got played!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his green eyes wide with shock before they started to twitch.

Cyborg and Robin just laughed, "Drama Queen…" the two said between stifled laughter.

"That's Drama King to you two! And just wait until we get on this plane! VENGENCE WILL BE MINE!" Beast Boy cackled evilly before checking in with the Airport attendant.

Beast Boy took his respective seat next to Terra, who was sitting with a window seat, who was sitting by Starfire on the right side. Raven had the other window seat, with Cyborg next to her, and Robin on the outside of the left side. (And in case that was confusing diagram below)

**Window/** Raven, Cyborg, Robin **/Aisle\** Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra **Window**

"Hey guys look," Beast Boy said, putting his arms around Starfire and Terra, "I'm pimpin'!"

Terra giggled again, Starfire just looked confused, Robin kinda glared, and Cyborg just looked toward Raven, curious to see what she would say.

"Well, Beast Boy," Raven piped up, almost as on cue, "I'm pimpin' too."

"You are not!" he said, half-laughing, that was something he neverthought he'd hear out of Raven's mouth, "You gotta sit in-between them!"

She stuck her tongue out at him in an uncharacteristic un-Raven-ish way, "What if I put my arm around Cyborg? Does that count?" She asked becoming quite competetive in winning this arguement.

Everyone else, including theother passengers, started to take notice of the little argument between Raven and Beast Boy, in factarguements like thesehad become quite frequent, it was just that this particularone was weirder than normal.

"No!" Beast Boy giggled, "You already want to do that! Or visa versa I should say." He winked.

Raven probably would've blushed, but growled, "I'll put my arm around you…" and then decided to play it off cool, "And what is that supposed to mean? That you don't like Terra anymore?"

"What!" he exclaimed, Terra starting to look at him with a suspicious glare, she'd always thought that he may still have had some feelings for Raven, "No! I was just saying you can't be 'pimpin'' if you mean what you do!"

Terra glared at him, "Okay B.B.," she said, her light blue eyes giving him a dark and hurtful look, "Since I mean nothing to you—"

Robin just sighed and hit his forehead with hispalmwhile leaning back into his seat.

"Robin…"

The black haired boy sat up again hearing the sweet and innocent voice of Starfire call him, "What is the 'pimpin'?"

"Ah…"

"Raven," Cyborg said turning to her, "What was B.B. yapping about?"

"Nothing, he always says that stuff. He thinks I have a crush on every guy I meet. It's kinda joke between us."

"Oh," he said, still somewhat concerned for his friends feelings, the playful spats that she and Beast Boy normally had sometimes didn't really turn out so playful and sometimesactually seemed to hurt Raven's feelings.

"Only a few more hours of madness before we hit Florida." Robin grumbled to himself, rocking in his seat violently as he stared at the clock.

* * *

Kay, enjoy and review, and then you'll get more soon! Rhyming, isn't it wonderful? 


	5. That Deep Sickening Feeling

Thanks to all my reviewers, including those listed in my special message, I couldn't keep writing without you!

**To the Reviewers who have said I need to add Drama and Plot:**I understand what you mean believe me, I don't want you to think you're wasting your time with a fluffy-humor riot, because there **is **a plot. I just haven't gotten that far yet, but for you more perceptive readers you will notice that **I have dropped hints on the conflicts in the story that is to come.** To me, this is still the **Exposition.** I like to give lots of time to let my stories breathe. **Besides it's only chapter four, and there's only been like 12 pages, I understand that you want a direction for the story and that you want to have some dramatic tension plots. **I have foreshadowed some, for example, Beast Boy and Raven's relationship, I know they normally don't get along on the show, but this is one of the major plot points. Along with the other fact of all of the Titans trying to get along in general. **TRUST ME, IT WON'T BE ALL FLUFF AND HUMOR!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND I AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

They may call someone who steals another's story a Plagiarist, but as far I am concerned they are a demon of which has stolen another's soul.

" Talking

_Thinking_

* * *

**St. Titan**

**Chapter Five: That Deep Sickening Feeling**

"Oh," he said, still somewhat concerned for his friends feelings, the playful spats that she and Beast Boy normally had sometimes didn't really turn out so playful, and sometimes actually seemed to hurt Raven's feelings.

"Only a few more hours of madness before we hit Florida." Robin grumbled to himself, rocking in his seat violently as he stared at the clock.

After many hours, the plane was finally cruising toward the terminal. Dropping it's altitude accordingly. Wind could be heard almost as if it was searing across the wing blades. The Titans had all pretty much fallen asleep. All except for Robin, who was still awake reading a magazine, and was only bothered occasionally by Starfire, who found it difficult to sleep on the armrest.

Terra and Beast Boy were all cuddled up; in fact, it was quite difficult to tell who was laying on whom. Cyborg was laying with his chair slightly tilted which probably irritated the person behind him, but he could care less. Raven, on the other hand, was less comfortable. She was trying to sleep, she truly was, but every time she got close, some kind of bad feeling haunted her. The girl couldn't figure out what she was seeing or feeling, but every instant she awoke, her indigo eyes were wide with dread.

Raven gasped for air, she was so confused. Why did this keep happening? She wasn't really aware of much actually, and she was sure she was agitating Robin or Cyborg so she pretended to sleep. Just closing her eyes lightly, and thinking of anything but what she was before.

That was most of the trip, but now the plane had landed and a much different scene was found. Raven's exhaustion from the repeated attacks on her mind, had caused her to lean back and her head to fall to her left side…onto Cyborg's shoulder... Innocent enough, but the little green boy from across the way awoke to this and took it the wrong way, starting to mock her of it.

"Aww, cute little Ravy took a nap." Beast Boy said with a babyish tone.

Raven woke in an instant, hearing his childish mocking, and feeling that deep fear in the bottom of her stomach. Never noticing she had somewhat fallen asleep on Cyborg's shoulder, the dark-haired girl shot up in her seat. Her dark purple eyes reflecting the inner conflict she was having at the moment. Raven rushed out of her seat and into the aisle while pulling her hood over her head, before bumping into a flight attendant.

"Please take your seat, Miss." She said a bit flabbergasted at the sudden appearance of this girl.

"No. I can't." Her voice nearing cracking at the anxiety she felt deep in her stomach, "I have to get off now! You don't understand!" her eyes still wide, almost with hints of water evident.

"Geez, I didn't think she take such a joke the wrong way." Beast Boy said, with almost a heartbreaking look.

"Raven." Robin called to her calmly, as he stood up, "Calm down. What's the matter?"

Robin knew of her 'issues' better than anyone else in the Tower, and she was always open to tell him the new things that occurred, but this time was different, she couldn't say anything. Raven turned, the tears she'd held back were about to fall, her eyes flashing a crimson as she bit her lip, hoping he'd understand that she was having one of her traumatic headaches.

Robin opened his eyes wide (technically it's his mask, but ya know), "Raven go. Quickly." He instructed before turning to the flight attendant and explaining that they were the Teen Titans, and that she had destructive mood swings that could destroy. The flight attendant nodded her head shakily. That was really a horrifying concept.

Raven had already practically knocked down several of the other flight attendants that had tried to stop her. She wanted to fly out of there and never come back. She couldn't use her powers for fear of unleashing her Rage or whatever else was building up inside in a negative way. Her stomach burned and churned as though Hell itself had conjured itself in her. She held it and walked at the quickest pace she could muster, still huffing at the franticness of the situation.

Her blue boots flopping up and down as she forced herself to walk as fast as she could. She glowered at any who got even remotely in her way as she walked into the bathroom at the Terminal. Lucky for her, there was a stall open and she took it.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly becoming concerned.

"I don't know B," Cyborg replied, carrying a bulk of the luggage as the entered the Terminal, "You were pretty mean to her yesterday."

"What!" he exclaimed completely frazzled.

"Perhaps I should have ventured with her…" Starfire said nervously, tugging at Robin's sleeve.

"Quiet Titans." Robin said firmly, with no raise in his voice, "She just needed some time to recuperate, she'll be back. And whatever's bothering her, it wasn't Beast Boy's doing, she saw something…something bad."

"You mean like a vision?" Terra asked, pulling out some of their packed food, and sitting in one the chairs of the waiting area of the Terminal.

"Yes, but it was bad. I've never seen her so upset."

"Here she comes." Cyborg said barely above a whisper.

Raven walked toward them with downcast eyes, her violet eyes showing her every hurt. Then her concerned friends took notice of her attire, it was slightly wrinkled, torn and nearly drenched in blood. Not just blood, but the dark crimson kind of blood, the kind of blood that made one want to hurl, the kind of blood that made one shiver in the sheer sight of it.

"Oh my…" was all anyone could muster.

The dark-haired girl just looked up at them with heavy eyes, "It got me…" was all she could mutter prior to slipping out of reality and into darkness…

* * *

Dun-dun daaa! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out the conclusion to Raven's coma-like state! 


	6. Ice Cream Fluff

Sorry if I scared anyone with my last chapter, I was a little depressed, but that doesn't mean it's irrelevant, or that it wouldn't have happened the same way…anyway, here's chapter six. Enjoy. : )

Also:

**Rose-** You said:_Ahh, too short, but still good. You do know that Raven DOES like her friends.. right? _

_Just checking, she seemed a bit more bitter than usual. Also, I cannot believe that Robin said that Starfire looked cute to Raven. I thought he'd be all.. 'denial'-like._

I'd like to give you a **BIG** thanks for pointing that out to me, seriously, I hadn't realized that I was making Raven so mean I'll fix that. And about Robin, he kinda drifted off when he said that, he was brainwashed by Starfire's cuteness. Lol.

I would also like to apologize to **A.O. Johnny**, I didn't mean to bit your head off. Or insult you. You were right. I looked back and I realized that I made a lot of mistakes, so editted my chaps. And I think another reason I wrote that thing about plot and drama, not just to you but everyone else who said that, was because I the only reasons my chapters were short was because I thought it'd help me update faster, and it didn't involve much plot yet because of their shortness. So yeah, overall the point is, I'm sorry. Forgive me?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND I AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

They may call someone who steals another's story a Plagiarist, but as far I am concerned they are a demon of which has stolen another's soul.

" Talking

_Thinking_

**St. Titan**

**Chapter Six: Ice Cream Fluff**

"Raven?" a small voice said, penetrating the dark-haired girl's consciousness.

Raven blinked her eyes open, she figured that at most she'd only passed out for about five minutes, "Starfire? Where am I?"

"You are here with your friends!" she told her, the rest of the Titans gathering around, as she was about to go in for a hug as Raven sat up, but Robin stopped her.

"Raven what happened?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"You mean you don't know?" she replied coolly, a slight smile on her lips, "For all you know I could've been dead," _Ug, my head… _Raven thought as she said this, putting a hand to her forehead and turning her full attention to Robin shaking her head solemnly her sarcastic mood turning dark, "It's bad; All bad."

The others looked toward one another before turning to their friend again, her sad expression couldn't be denied, "I had a vision," She continued, "or more like a repetitive sequence of them. One, when Beast Boy opened his mouth about me, was when I saw a plane exploding…and I was the cause of it." She said, looking away almost watery eyed.

"Oh Friend Raven," Starfire said sympathetically, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps you should 'clean up' before you continue your story."

"As much as I'd like to, there's more to tell." Raven told her, giving her a small smile to reassure her that she was grateful for the effort, "Robin, we need to go back home."

"What?" Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra all exclaimed.

"Nothing but bad things are going to happen on this trip." She told them, trying to keep a calm exterior and not break down crying like she wanted to; she had seen many horrible things.

"What's with the blood Rae?" Cyborg asked, taking in her appearance again.

"When you try to keep things in," she said almost whispering as she wiped some blood from her lip, "these things happen." She paused a moment, before continuing, "I think it could have something to do with Trigon, my father." She added the last part bitterly.

Then as if to break the dramatic tension, Beast Boy's stomach rumbled loudly. The others turned and looked at him, "What? I'm hungry." He said holding his stomach.

"Let's get ice cream guys," Terra started, before turning to Raven, "if you're up to it, I mean."

"Sure, just don't expect me to eat any." She told her, a small smile evident.

"Come on guys!" Cyborg exclaimed with Terra and Beast Boy in tow, heading toward the first ice cream shop they could find.

"When they're hungry…." Robin grumbled, offering Raven an arm up, Starfire doing the same.

Raven was reluctant, but used what little strength she had to pull up on to her friends' arms, "Thanks." She said leaning on Starfire more than Robin.

"Perhaps you should look after the others," Starfire told Robin, "you can not venture to the 'Ladies' Room' with us."

"You've got a point." Robin said, "Besides, we don't want them causing any trouble for the sane people here."

"Good ol' Robin," Raven piped up again, "he'll never make it back alive, knowing Beast Boy."

Starfire just smiled, hoping that the fact that Raven's wit still in tact was a positive sign of a quick recovery. After Raven cleaned all of the blood off of herself, and changed heroutfit into a plain,dark green t-shirt and some black slight cargo pants, her and Starfire headed to the ice cream place.

"Look there's Rae!" Beast Boy was the first to exclaim, noticing the pair come walking into the Airport food court.

"You feeling better?" Robin asked, the others gathering around her.

"Yes, much." Raven replied.

"Want some ice cream!" Beast Boy asked suddenly, jumping in front of Robin, and practically shoving some of its choc-lately goodness into her mouth.

Raven's eyes grew wide at his sudden actions, and jumped back, involuntarily swallowing a swig of the ice cream.

"Oops..." Beast Boy muttered, falling behind the others.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, taking her by her shoulders.

Raven's head drooped, her eyes turning an empty white. Then a second later she looked back up at the shocked Titans around her, "CHOCOLATE!" she cried loudly, pulling from Starfire's grasp, and running towards the ice cream shop. (Breaking a few things from the shocks of energy, I might add.)

Robin turned and glared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy should've known that Raven had a sensitive stomach and that feeding her something like chocolate wasn't a real good idea. More like the worst idea of all time…

"Chocolate's good, chocolate's great, chocolate is just what I ate!" Raven began rhyming in a singsong tone, before finishing it not so gracefully, "Ug… Now Chocolate is giving me a tummy ache…" she put a hand to her mouth, looking quite pale.

"Easy, Raven." Cyborg started, approaching the sick little girl, "We only want to-" he didn't get a chance to finish, Raven fell foreword from the bench she'd been dancing on. Cyborg caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Beast Boy," Robin started, a fire burning in his voice, "Don't you EVER do that again. She could've blown the whole place sky high!"

"Hey, sorry." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, B." Terra said, starting to look quite sick herself, as the others starting to walk away, "I'm feeling kinda sick too."

"Well, if I can't help Ravy, then at least I can make you feel better." He told her softly as she laid her head on his shoulder, the two walking leisurely behind the others.

* * *

Sorry, for the late update. And I know, I need to make a schedule for myself. Also, Band Camp starts tomorrow; I might be even later with my updates. : ( 


	7. Sunset by the Beachside

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND I AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

**St. Titan**

**Chapter Seven: Sunset by the Beachside**

After wandering seemingly aimless around the airport terminal, the Titans arrived just in time to pass through to the plane entrance leisurely. The Titans taking different seats this time, Robin and Starfire occupied two of the seats on the left. Starfire had the window seat, Robin just looked happy to have some time with her, but just to assure this he said, "Hey Raven, why don't you sit with us?" Raven nodded to Cyborg, and he laid her down carefully into the chair.

Cyborg was about to sit down when Terra asked him, "Do you mind if I sit on the outside? I'd really like to talk to Raven."

He gazed upon her ice blue eyes full of sincerity, he couldn't resist his friend's request, "Sure. You want the window seat B.?"

Beast Boy looked upset for a fragment of time before replying, "Yeah."

"Hey Rae." Terra addressed her casually.

Raven pryed her eyes open, there was something vaugely uncomfortable about the way she said 'Rae', "Hello Terra." she responded, a spark of friendliness in her eyes.

"About earlier--"

"You needn't mention it." she cut off, with a wave of her hand.

"I was just wondering--if it's not too personal, of course."

She seemed interested in what this little blonde girl had to say, but her conscious was nagging her about fights or something other, she couldn't discern.

"I was just wondering--have you and Beast Boy--uh--"she seemed unsure, not fully aware if anyone was paying attention, with brief glances of assurance that they were not, she continued, "--have you and he ever had a relationship?"

"Of course we've had a relationship--we're having one right now--we're friends." she seemed to reply with her usual spite.

"No, I meant the romantic kind." she replied as though Raven we're dim, but then leaned foreward, taking a brave move, "I know you knew what I was talking about. I'm not stupid you know."

Her violet eyes held Terra's gaze like the sea meets the bay, "No. We haven't had any romantic affiliation with one another."

The ice blue eyes were frozen upon the dark-haired girl's, unsure, but satisfied, "Just wondering--"

Raven decided that maybe throwing a bit of a wrench into her works wouldn't hurt Terra too much; Terra hadn't exactly given her every reason in the world to be nice, "But I will admit, we have flirted from time to time; his eyes, they tell me it all. When we fight, and he has that sparkle in his eyes, he adores the rise he can get from me, he knows how to push my every button." Terra shook her head unbelieving, a laugh in her eyes, but Raven continued, "If you don't believe me, watch him the next time we argue; you'll see what I mean..."

The yellow-haired girl merely shrugged it off; that was Raven being negative or spiteful. _She just wants to antagonize me... _she continued to think, but then doubt broke like glass on her head, the shards penetrating her deepest thoughts; _What if she's right? _

"Starfire?" Robin mused, the girl sitting next to him was in a deep slumber, already, which sort of upset him but there was no point in waking her now.

The plane took off with intimate grace. It's path defined; they were heading to St. Thomas now.

As they rode in the T-car toward the hotel, the Titans were all in awe. Staring at all of the sights savoring every landmark as though they'd never see it again. They all looked into the distance seeing that the sun was starting to set. After checking into their rooms, and putting their luggage away, they all decided to head down to the beach that was located just next to the hotel's pool.

Raven was feeling much better after all of the rest she had recievied earlier, so she had elected to walk on her own, whether the rest of them protested or not. Once they had all arrived at the beach, the warm gaze of the sun barely greeted them. It was already sunset. The golden aray of colors spread themselves across the open ocean; the breeze a constant comfort.

Robin smiled, for once in his life, and turned toward his friends, "See, Rae? We got here, and everything is fine. Maybe your prophecy was wrong."

"Maybe," she replied, her purple eyes complacent, "Maybe not. We'll have to see."

"Well, B.B. didn't talk us to death. That's a plus." Cyborg added.

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed disgruntled.

"Just wait until tommorow, he'll be talking a mile a minute." Terra joked, poking him in the shoulder.

"Well, friends, where shall we eat?" Starfire asked, standing before all of her friends.

"Hmm..." they all thought, trying to remember the resturants they had seen along the way.

After deciding on a resturant, they all headed out. And after eating, they all returned to the hotel without a hitch. They all fell into a deep sleep and found themselves all more than ready for the next day, except for a certain dark haired girl, _Please, please, can't I just be wrong once?_ she hoped, though not sure if she could fully believe it.


End file.
